Combo Ninos108
by Kainsword17
Summary: Combo-Ninos/Hero-108 crossover. The Ninos join forces with Second-Squad to save the world from a evil army of mutants. Alpha-Girl/Rosefinch slash.
1. Prologe

_**Combo Ninos-108: Prologue**_

One day in a forest near Big-Green base, Second Squad are busy training. Alpha-Girl was sparing with Archer-Lee, Kowloon was sparing with Hurricane-Lee and Golden-Eye Husky is taking a nap. While sparing, Alpha-Girl was thinking about something.

"What's up Boss"? asked Archer.

"Oh, Nothing" replied Alpha-Girl.

"Ever since High-Roller was defeated and peace was restored, you've been acting very weird" said Kowloon.

Alpha-Girl was about to start to speak with a girl in white walked up to the Squad. It was Rosefinch, the sole female member of Big-Green's Air-Force team. When Alpha-Girl saw Rosefinch, she started to blush (because Alpha-Girl had a secret crush on Rosefinch, but they never got the chance to talk because of the war against High Roller ).

"Um, are you ok Alpha-Girl" asked a puzzled Rosefinch.

"OH, nothing! So, what's up Rosefinch" replied a very nervous Alpha-Girl.

"Commander ApeTrully wants you and your squad to show four new recruits around the base" said Rosefinch.

"Why doe's he want US to show a bunch of greenhorns around, and should First Squad be doing that stupid job"? demanded an angered Kowloon. After which Alpha-Girl knocked him on the head

"Because First Squads' on vacation and you guy's are the only other squad still at Big-Green" Rosefinch answered calmly.

"Um, thanks Rosefinch, you can tell the commander that we'll the with him and the newbie's shortly" said Alpha-Girl (still blushing) to Rosefinch.

"That's good to hear Alpha, ever since High-Roller's defeat, you and your squad have become more friendly toward other Big-Green" Rosefinch said happily, then walked off back to base.

Alpha-Girl's eyes stared to sparkle and she had a cute little smile on her face as Rosefinch walked off, while Kowloon, Archer, Hurricane and a now awake Husky stood there puzzled. But suddenly, Archer heard something in the trees.

"Hey guys, sounds like we've got some company" Archer said as everyone got into a defensive position. All of the sudden, a group of spider-like humanoids (called Raptors oddly enough) and a giant worm-like tank (called a Giborbas) attacked from out of nowhere.

"Finally, some action" yelled Kowloon.

"I do not know what these guys are, but let's show them what Second Squad's made off" said Alpha-Girl as she swung her spiked club and they all charged at these weird opponents.

The Raptors started to fire laser-bullets and plasma fireballs at Second Squad, but they dodged them and began to bust them up. Alpha-Girl knocked them around with her club, Kowloon was fighting them hand to hand, Hurricane was chopping them up with his axes, Archer was shooting them left & right with his bow & arrows and Golden-Eye Husky was busting them up with his claws. Very soon, all of the Raptors were defeated.

"Those bugs weren't so tough" said Husky.  
But they still have to take on the giant Giborbas which stared to fire it's twin laser-cannons. Second Squad dodged that attack, and when they were about to fight back, the monster disappeared.

"Where the hell did that thing go?" asked Archer.

"I don't know, but we got to report this to Commander ApeTrully, besides we still have to show the rookies about base. Second Squad, move out" said Alpha-Girl as she and her squad rush off to base. Little did they know, that something big was about to change their lives, Forever.

Who, or what where those creatures who attacked Second Squad and who sent them? And who were the new recruits who Rosefinch was talking about?

Find out in Chapter-01 of Combo Ninos 108 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter-01: A New Evil & a New Hope**_

Elsewhere, in East-Citadel (where High-Roller used to rule), things are very different. Where a old Chinese style throne room once was, where is now a strange otherworldly lab, complete with bio-techno machinery. In the middle of this weird place is a throne that looks like a giant spider, and sitting on the throne was a mysterious figure.

He had a jet-black insect-like exoskeleton, two tall shoulder plates, a lizard-like head and wore a black leather biker-style jacket and pants. This is Destruction, leader of the Shadowkan-Empire (a group of demon-like mutants), and he was monitoring the battle between Second Squad and his minions.

"Hum, not as good as First Squad, but not bad. It's a good thing I ordered the Giborbas to return to base, I wouldn't have got all this interesting data" Said Destruction. Yes, this guy was the evil mastermind who sent the Raptors and the Giborbas worm.

"That High-Roller was a total idiot, using stupid animals and magic to fight this Big-Green group, While I have more….. reliable minions" Destruction said as a pack of Raptors and three new mutants entered the room.

These three mutants were completely strange looking. One looked like a giant caterpillar with spindly insect-legs, another was like a bizarre-looking moth/leaf-insect armed with a sword and the last one was like a hybrid of dragonfly, and mantis.

"Capilla. Ruthless. Yamma. I have a little job for you boys," growled Destruction. "You are to attack a human village, with a pack of Raptors at your side. This data shows that whenever a human village is attacked, Big Green always seems to come to the rescue... And when they do show up, kill them all!"

"Yes, sir," said Capilla, his spindly legs making him tower over his two cohorts.

"We will not fail you, sir," growled Ruthless, drawing his sword and spreading his moth-like wings.

"You can count on us!" piped up Yamma, clacking his bladed arms together in excitement.

They then teleported away.

"Let's see how they handle this" chuckled Destruction as he broke into fiendish laughter, as if killing innocents was a big joke.

Meanwhile, at Big-Green, Second Squad was waiting for the new recruits while given their battle report to Commander ApeTrully.

"Monsters! This is very upsetting news, and from you said Alpha-Girl, High-Roller might NOT be behind this since he went into hiding" said a worried ApeTrully.

"That's what happened Commander" said Archer.

"Well then, I'll look into this right away" said ApeTrully.

Then, Rosefinch came in, along with four kids. One was a boy who wore yellow and had wild looking orange hair, another boy wore white/red and had spiky-looking hair, another was a girl who wore purple/blue and had blonde hair and the last one was a girl who wore green and had dark-skin and black hair.

"Hi Rosefinch" said Alpha-Girl.

"Hey Alpha-Girl. Commander ApeTrully allowing to introduce you to Paco, Serio, Azul & Pilar, a group of young heroes called the "Combo-Ninos". said Rosefinch as she introduced the Combo Ninos.

"Awwww, you four look so adorable " ApeTrully said seeing just how cute these newbie's were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, our mentor Grinto said you were nice to work for" replied Azul (the girl in purple/blue).  
"Charmed, this is Kowloon, Golden-Eye Husky, Archer & his brother Hurricane and this is the leader, Alpha-Girl. Together they are Second Squad, and they be showing you around the base" ApeTrully said as introduced the Ninos to Alpha-Girl and her squad.

"So, you're the new guys, so what can you guys do?" asked Husky.

"Oh, we can do a lot of things, like kick monster butt" said Serio (the boy in yellow).

"So, you two are brothers, WOW!" said a curious Pilar (the girl in green) to Hurricane & Archer.

"No offence, but you're a weird looking bunch" said Paco (the boy in white/red).

"No offence taken" said Kowloon.

"Well then, shall we get the tour started" said Rosefinch, just when the Tank Commander came running to ApeTrully.

"Commander! We've got trouble! A group of monsters are attacking a small village" said a tired Tank Commander.

"Oh my heavens! Sorry kids, looks like the tour's is going to have the wait. Second Squad, go to that village and see what you can do to stop this attack" ordered ApeTrully.

"Yes Sir" Second Squad replied.

"Wait, We're coming too" said Azul.

"Are you sure? You guys are still new, and missions are dangerous for rookies" said a worried Rosefinch.

"Don't worry Rosefinch, we deal with monsters all the time by home in Nova Nizza" boasted Serio.

"He's right Rosefinch. Ok kids, you can go with Second Squad to protect those villagers, but be careful as well ok" replied ApeTrully.

"Well, in that case, I am coming too, you guys need all the help you can get" said Rosefinch.

"Your coming too? That's great!" said a oddly happy Alpha-Girl.

"Um, thanks" said a confused Rosefinch.

"All right guys! Let's kick some monster butt" said Pilar all excited as all 10 heroes ran off to save the villagers from the invaders.

"Good luck everyone, and be careful" yelled ApeTrully.

But our young heroes have no idea what they were up against. They will not be fighting animals, our Divinos, but powerful mutants sent by the evil Destruction himself. Second Squad also doe's not know, that in this battle, they will lose one of their own.

Will our heroes save the villagers from the monsters Destruction sent to cause chaos? And who will die in this epic first battle against this mysterious new enemy. Find out in the next exciting chapter of Combo Ninos-108.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter-02: A death in the family.**_

Chi-Chung village, a small farming town where humans, rabbits, pigs and tigers live is under attack from Capiller, Ruthless & Yamma, the three mutants sent by Destruction along with a pack of Raptors. Ruthless slices houses with his sword, Capiller is burning the crops with his fire-breath and Yamma is attacking random victims with his mantis-like claws.

"MAN, I LOVE THIS JOB" said Yamma.

"Not only do we get to trap the good guys, but we get to destroy a human infested village too, BONUS! replied Ruthless while Capiller responded with clicks and hisses. When all of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere.

"HOLD IT RIGHT WHERE CREEPS" yelled Alpha-Girl as Second Squad, Rosefinch and the Combo Ninos arrived just in time to put a stop to the carnage. Azul suddenly started to shake like a leaf when she saw the mutants.

"Azul, what's wrong?" asked Husky

"Oh….Azul's scared of bugs" replied Serio, pointing out the fact that the monsters they'll be fighting are bugs.

"Don't worry Azul, we'll help you out when we deal with these guys" said Rosefinch trying to calm Azul down.

"Besides, what can you guys do in a fight anyway" asked Alpha-Girl.

"We'll show you" said Pilar, then all of a sudden, small tattoo-like markings appeared on the Ninos' arms then they pressed them with their fingers.

"TOTEM-TOUCH, TRANSFORM" yelled all four Ninos as they transformed into their animal-forms. Azul become a eagle, Pilar became a iguana, Serio became a jaguar and Paco became a bull.

"That's a really cool trick" said an amazed Archer.

"Thanks Dude, now let's show these oversized roaches who's boss" said Paco.

"Let's do this" said Rosefinch as all 10 heroes charged at the mutants.

"Raptor Pack, ATTACK" said Ruthless as they charge, now the first battle between Big-Green and the Shadowkan-Empire begins.

Alpha-Girl, Rosefinch and Serio are fighting Ruthless. Pilar, Hurricane, Husky and Azul are fighting Capiller and Archer, Paco and Kowloon are fighting Yamma and the Raptor pack.

Capiller fired silk webbing but Pilar's group dodged the attack, then Husky bite off all of Capiller's insectoid arms, Hurricane then slashes him with his axes then Pilar and Azul charged up special energy attacks.

"COMBO-NINOS, BIG BLASTICO" yelled Azul & Pilar as they fire balls of energy at Capiller who overload from the blast then falls to the ground and exploded (which is how all tokusatsu style monsters die)

Meanwhile, Alpha-Girl's team was having a little more trouble fighting Ruthless because he's more skilled in hand-to-hand combat and trying to slice them to ribbons with his sword.

"I would need an edge in this fight" Ruthless thought to himself as he suddenly flew off away from his opponents. But Alpha-Girl went after him while the others went to help out Paco's team with Yamma. But Kowloon broke away from his group to pursue the monsters himself.  
"This is my big chance to prove that a bunch of runts can't handle it with the big boys" Kowloon thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Alpha-Girl caught up with Ruthless.

"I've got some questions for you, like who's your boss and why are you here?" demanded Alpha-Girl.

"That's our business human, not YOURS" said Ruthless as he attacks Alpha-Girl with his sword, then she fights back with her club. But Ruthless grabs the club and throws it aside, punches her in a stomach and throws her into a wall.

"Now, Iam going to show you why they call me, RUTHLESS" said Ruthless as he is about to deliverer the final blow with his sword, then all of a sudden, blood spilled all over Alpha-Girl's face, but it's not her blood, it was Kowloon's because he was implied by Ruthless' sword, with blood spurting everywhere.

"Kowloon, NOOOOOOOO" said a shocked Alpha-Girl who saw the horrible sight.

"Impossible" said Ruthless as Kowloon, with the last bits of strength, pulls the sword from his belly then stabs Ruthless with his own weapon.

"You brats, you may defeat the likes of us, but you will never defeat Lord Destruction" as Ruthless his last words, then he falls to the floor and explodes.

"Sorry captain, I tried my best" said Kowloon, after which, he falls as well. Then Alpha-Girl runs to her fallen friend, and tries to help him.

"Kowloon….KOWLOON" Alpha-Girl said, trying to hold back her tears when she realises that her team-mate was dead.

Meanwhile back at East-Citadel, Destruction now knows that both Capiller & Ruthless's bio-signatures were now offline, so he contacts Yamma.

"Yamma, Capiller & Ruthless are offline, return to base at once. These snot-nosed kids are stronger then I expected" said Destruction to his insectoid minion.

"Um, yes sir! You got lucky punks, but you have not seen the last of us" said Yamma as he and what's left of the Raptor pack disappeared.

"Wow, that was intense" said Pilar to the others. But the victory was short-lived as Alpha-Girl returned to the gang, carrying Kowloon's dead body as everyone was now in shock at the bloody sight.

"Kowloon….NOOOOOO" said a saddened Azul as the team sets off to return to base. How are they going to explain this to Commander ApeTrully. The mission was a success, but they lost one of their own during this battle.

How well Big-Green react to the death of a member? How well Second Squad continue without Kowloon and what evil attack will Destruction plan next. Find out in the next chapter of "Combo Ninos-108.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter-03: Cute hair & a killer robot.**_

At Big-Green base on the afternoon after the battle at Chi-Chung, a funeral was held for Kowloon. Commander ApeTrully gave a touching speech about how Kowloon sacrificed his own life to protect his leader from Ruthless and that it an honourable warrior's death, and there was not a dry eye in the house. It was a proper send-off to a fallen comrade.

A few days later and things have slightly charmed down in Big-Green, ApeTrully had enlisted Rosefinch to fill Kowloon's place in Second Squad, much to Alpha-Girl's delight. One day, while everyone else was off training, Pilar was just hanging out with Rosefinch in Second Squad's meeting room.

"So, your now both a member of Second Squad & the Air-Force? That's so cool" complemented Pilar.

"Well, since my friend Lin Chung is both a member of First Squad & the Air-Force, the commander thought that it would be good for me. Besides, someone had to full the gap left by Kowloon" replied Rosefinch.

"You know, Alpha-Girl seemed very happy to hear that you joined her squad, I think she likes you" said Pilar.

"Of course she likes me, she's a friend" replied Rosefinch.

"No I mean, REALLY LIKES you, the same way that Serio really likes Azul" said Pilar with a cute smile while Rosefinch's face grew very red that she now knows Alpha-Girl's felling for her.

"I, I had no idea that Alpha-Girl cared so much for me" said Rosefinch as Pilar seemed to noticed Rosefinch's hood.

"Mind if I change the subject for a second, but what's with the hood your wearing?" asked Pilar.

"All members of the Air-Force wear these hoods, so that when we take them off, our hair helps us slow down" said Rosefinch as she removes her hood and an afro popped out.

"WOW, that is the cutest hair I've ever seen, it looks so soft" said a surprised Pilar.

"Thanks Pilar, I think it's pretty cute myself" said Rosefinch when Commander ApeTrully came in the room in a sweat.

"Sorry to intrude girls, but I just gotten word that a new Shadowkan monster has launched an attack on Cat-Castle. Since everyone's still not back yet, looks like you two are going to have to save the cats" said ApeTrully.

"You got it Commander, me and Pilar well handle this one" said Rosefinch.

"No problem chief, I be wondering when we'll be back in action" said Pilar as the two girls rushed to Rosefinch's jet-fighter (that looks like a giant firework rocket).

"Good luck girls and give it one for me" yelled ApeTrully cheering them on.

"I wonder that butt-ugly creep Destruction sent this time" said Pilar as all of Big-Green now knew that Destruction was the mastermind behind Kowloon's death.

"I don't know that for sure yet Pilar, but we'll find out when get there" said Rosefinch as they rush to the rescue.

Meanwhile at Cat-Castle, the cats were already captured by the Raptors along with Yamma and a brand new Shadowkan. This one is known as Death-Gron, a robot that looks like a silver insect with claw-like blades on his back.

"These cat's did not put up a good fight" said Yamma.

"Indeed, they are weak mammals after all. Besides, once Big-Green shows up, I'll show them what this Shadowkan robot can do" replied Death-Gron as he laughs at the cat's pain and suffering.

As Rosefinch & Pilar fly to the rescue on Rosefinch's plane, they have no idea that they will be facing one of Destruction's best fighters.

Will Rosefinch & Pilar save the cats from the hands of the Shadowkan? What sort of powers does Death-Gron have to fight our heroes with? And will Rosefinch ever tell Alpha-Girl that she knows that she's in love with her? Find out in the next chapter of Combo Ninos-108.


End file.
